You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight
by Old-fashionedRomantic298
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera with a twist. Christine is Bella, Edward the Phantom and Jacob as Rauol. First fan fiction! Give it a chance. Flames and advice for a new writer welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera!_

I came to live here after my father died when I was seven. Madame Webber, my friend Angela's mother is the ballet instructor and offered to take me in instead of me having to live in a orphanage. So, for the past ten

years I have been dancing and taking singing lessons in secret. Though I have never seen my tutor I know him to be kind, gentle and an angel of music. Angela says that it is dangerous for me to be meeting my teacher

in the chapel of the opera house because of the rumors of the Phantom. It is said that he is a terrible monster that duels in the catacombs and drinks the blood of unsuspecting s. But these stories do not frighten me

because I know that my angel shall protect me. I am now seventeen years old and am very anxious to to meet my tutor he told me that when I turned seventeen he would visit me in person. I can't wait...

"Angela please tell your mother I went to my room for the night."

"Sure Bella I'll tell her for you" replied Angela

"Thanks"

On my way to my room I ran into someone and fell backwards landing on my butt. I looked up to see a tall man with long black hair and deep brown eyes. Could it be my Jacob?

"Oh pardon me I didn't see you coming..." said the man

"It's ok I've always been clumsy so this is a normal thing for me" I said as I was getting up.

"Little Lamb"? he asked

I nodded, suddenly I was swept off my feet and in his arms.

"Bella, I thought I would never see you again!" he boomed.

"Well it's nice to see you too Jacob, but I was just on my way to my room, my angel of music says I need to get a lot of rest" I explained.

"Oh nonsense, come with me to supper so we can better remember the times of old" he replied.

"Jacob, no I can't" I pleaded.

"I'll be back in five minutes Little Lamb." and with that he was gone.

Well it looks as if there's no fighting him I thought to myself. So I went to get ready, when I was finished changing I heard the lock in my door click and went over to investigate. As I neared the door several candles blew

out. Just as I was reaching for the doorknob, a cold arm snaked around my waist. I screamed but in an instant a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh Bella do you want to wake up the whole theater" said a musical voice.

My angel! He was here at last! I nodded and was slowly released from his grasp. I looked up to see a man about my age with bronze hair, and beautiful topaz eyes. However around his eyes there was a white mask

covering half of his face.

"Teacher?" I gasped.

"Yes, Bella I am your teacher..." he said in what almost seemed to be a disappointed voice. "Now come, we have much to talk about." he said as he held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he lead me towards my

mirror. I looked at him perplexed and he just chuckled and swung the mirror away to reveal a door. He lead me down the narrow corridor that seemed to go on for miles until we reached a lake and a small boat.

He helped me in and after what seemed like a lifetime we arrived at a underground cavern with musical items and candles all around. It was beautiful, everything was embossed with gold and there were blood red

velvet curtains hanging from the ceiling in various places.

"Wow" I breathed, mentally slapping myself.

"Do you like it?" he asked searching my eyes for an answer.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" I half screamed.

"I was hoping that you would" he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. He looked off into the distance and chuckled as if he had just heard a good joke. When he noticed my bewildered expression he

composed himself.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Sure" I breathed still stunned from his inhuman beauty. He took my hand and began to lead me around the cave.

"This is where I write my pieces," he told me as he gestured to a large grand piano with papers littering the floor and desk next to it. I nodded as he continued to show me his instruments and painting that he had

acquired over the years, when something glittering caught my eye. Something behind one of the red curtains was calling to me to investigate. He followed my gaze and tried to step in front of me but it was too late, on

the other side of the curtain was a of me in a wedding dress and veil. It had just dawned upon me that I had put my trust in a man I had never seen and let him lead me to some underground hideout where I had

idea where I was, only to find out his true intentions. I'm only seventeen I thought as my world went black.

_Well what do you think, I'm not very good I know. Advice please! I'll try to update everyday! Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a soft bed with black curtains around it. As I went to sit up the curtains pulled back to reveal my teacher looking very anxious. He approached me slowly as if I would run if he moved too fast.

" I should explain myself", he paused and met my eyes and I nodded signaling for him to continue.

" My name is Edward, and I am your teacher. You're probably not going to believe me when I tell you this but...I am a vampire" he blurted out. I looked at him stunned so it was true about the Phantom. My beloved

teacher, my angel of music was a vampire. Was this just a sick game for him, and me just another meal?

"I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking that I just want to kill you and that this is just a sick ic game for me" he sighed. "But you're wrong first of all I drink animal blood because I think it's wrong to kill

humans in order to sustain myself. And secondly over the past ten years I have irrevocably fallen in love with you. I tried so hard not to but now there's no turning back"

Umm wow he's a vampire and he loves me...that's a little odd...

"Bella please say something, anything please" he begged.

I looked up into his topaz eyes and saw anguish, fear and most of all I saw love. He wasn't lying he truly did love me and I believed in my heart that I loved him. I guess it just took a while to realize it.

"Oh," I gasped.

"What is it" He asked, obviously anxious to hear a reply.

"I think that all these years I've been lying to myself I always thought of you as a mentor but a part of me thought of you as...more. But I shut that part out and now I'm scared because I think that I have fallen in love with

you too."

"Really?" he asked with his eyes full of joy and victory, but they became filled with doubt as he thought, "How can you love me, I am a soul less monster and am not worthy of love let alone yours."

"I forbid you to think that! How can you say such a thing after everything that you have done for me?" I was outraged! He looked a bit taken aback by what I had said but after a moment a small smile lit up his face. Next

thing I knew his cold lips were pressed against mine. I felt my skin turn hot as and I didn't realize it when my hands went up to tangle in his hair. When he pulled away my heart was pounding and I could barely breathe.

It seemed as though he was having a hard time breathing as well.

"So, does this mean you want to marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella I do want you to marry me but only if you want to. I love you and want to be with you. Will you be my wife?"

"Ummm... Edward I'm only seventeen and I'm scared"as I said this I saw his expression turn disappointed. "I mean how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." he answered immediately. This was going to be harder then I thought.

"How old are you really?"

"I'mreallyaboutninetyfiveyearsold" he blurted out so fast I couldn't understand him.

"What?"

"I'm reallty about ninety five years old" he repeated much slower.

"Wow, your a lot older than me." I managed between giggles.

After a while he joined me, his musical laugh bouncing off the walls of the cave.

We sat there for a while both of us in thought.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Yes what?" he looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Yes I will marry you Edward." I clarified.

I screamed in surprise as I found that I was no longer on the ground. He has picked me up and was spinning me in circles.

"Edward! Put me down" I giggled "I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh sorry," he said slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok," I said as I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. This took him by surprise and it took him a second to respond. When he did he deepened the kiss running his tongue along my bottom lip, I gasped and

pulled away. He looked at he as if to say he was sorry, but I just leaned my head against his chest and waited while we both tried to regain our breath.

"Oh and Bella don't take this the wrong way, but you smell like werewolf." he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took a while to update I was busy this weekend. Please review ideas and advice would me appreciated! Peace! P.S. I do not own Twilight or The Phantom of the Opera!_

"W- what do you mean?" Did werewolves even exist... well now that I think about it, if vampires are real then why not werewolves.

"You see werewolves are our mortal enemies, and to us the smell awful," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said as I started to scoot farther away from him, but cold arms pulled me back.

"Now, where do you think you're going?," he said with a wicked grin. Didn't I smell awful to him, why does he want me this close?

"Well I figured since you hate the smell I should-...," I muttered.

"No," he cut me off, "Even if you do smell terrible right now I still love you no matter what," he finished as he was planting fluttering kisses down my neck. I shivered not from the icy touch of his lips but from joy and

pleasure. Aww, he really loves me even if I do smell like werewolf. Wait werewolf when would I have cam across one of those?

"Edward," I gasped.

"Yes, Bella?," he said almost seductively.

"C- can you p-please s-stop doing that?," I breathed getting light headed. I was hard to think let alone speak when he was doing this.

"Doing what," he asked in a way too voice.

"Y-you know w-what, you're d-dazzling me," I barely got the words out between gasps. What was he doing to me? He's driving me crazy, who would have known that anyone could make me feel this way...

He laughed and removed his head from the crook in my neck.

"Dazzling? Well, that's a term I've never heard before," he said as he flashed me a crooked smile. His teeth gleaming in the darkness...wait a second, teeth...vampire...werewolf! I remember what I was going to ask him!

"Edward when would I have seen this werewolf I mean if I saw a giant wolf I'm pretty sure I would notice. Besides it's not a full moon," I looked up at him to see him shaking, trying to suppress a laugh. However

he didn't succeed. His musical laughter filled the room while I just sat there stunned wondering what I had done to earn this reponse.

"What?, " I asked a little annoyed. "Is so funny?" his laughter died down as he turned to see my frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that werewolves aren't like they are in the old stories. They appear human all the time and only phase into their wolf form when they are angry," he flashed me an apologetic smile.

"I see...," I whispered dumbfounded. But still who was this werewolf? Edward seemed to notice my confusion.

"Bella, I've watched you everyday since you first came here and I have never smelt werewolf on you before today. Is there anyone new in the opera house?," he questioned. Hmmm... someone new? I don't

think that there are anymore actors or dancers...

"Jacob," I gasped. I can't believe it Jacob, my Jacob a werewolf? How...?

"Who's Jacob,?" Edward asked pulling me out of my revere.

"He's my best friend and childhood sweetheart...", I trailed off as Edward stiffened at my words and small growls were rumbling in his chest.

"What wrong, is someone here?" I asked still confused.

"No," he said seemingly embarrassed. What would he have to be embarrassed about? Unless...unless he was jealous?

"Then what were you growling?," I said, as I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes searching for an answer.

"I w-was just umm," he stuttered.

"Were you jealous?," I asked stiflingly a giggle. He met my eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry love, I just can't imagine you with anyone else but me without me getting angry," he explained himself. Wait did he just call me his love?

I threw my arms around him and pulled him to me. Our lips moving in complex patterns, my lungs were burning, screaming for air but I didn't care. Sensing my need he pulled away, I rested my head on his shoulder, my

breathing heavy. This felt so right, Edward and I.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?," he asked while I was still catching my breath. I looked up into his eyes and saw them smoldering with love and passion. I sighed.

"You called me 'love', and truth be told I just love you so much I couldn't resist. I love it when you call me 'love'," I smiled. He laughed and brought my mouth to his.

"Anytime love, anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

_Review please!! I have no idea what I'm doing wrong if no one reviews... I don not own Phantom of the Opera or Twilight...sadly_

I woke to the loud toll of a clock, images flashed through my mind. Meeting my teacher, a lake, a doll of me, Edward...he loves me, proposal? My head spins as I try and remember everything. I glance down and sure enough

there was a diamond engagement ring._(Picture in my profile)_ It was a golden oval cut with one large diamond in the middle and smaller ones around the center, it was absolutely beautiful. I gasped as I noticed a tall figure watching my every

move. Edward. He was smiling down at me as he realized what I was staring at, his smile quickly turned into a frown as the clocked tolled once more.

"Come we must get you back to the opera house they will be looking for you," he grimaced. Upon hearing this I started to pout, I didn't want to leave, I never wanted to leave his side let alone go back to the opera house.

He took note of my expression and chuckled, "I'll miss you too," he said as he kissed my forehead and started to lead me to the boat. He got into the boat then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in. I had expected

him to let go after he had helped me in, but he keep one arm around my waist as he pushed the boat through the glossy water. We continued like this completely silent, content in each others presence. I wanted to enjoy

being with him for as long as I could. When we reached the other side of the lake he jumped out and helped me out as well, always the gentleman. I sighed deeply we only had so much time left as we began walking.

"Bella please tell me what you're thinking, it's killing me," he sighed, his eyes full of worry.

"It's...it's just that I feel like I'm being ripped away from you. I just found you and I don't want to lose you," I explained. It was true, after all even though I had just realized that I loved him, the love I felt for him was so

strong it actually caused me physical pain to even think of being separated from him. He stopped abruptly and I saw that we were behind the mirror in my dressing room.

"Oh Bella, you know that I will miss you just as much if not more," he sighed and continued. "But I'll always be watching just call my name and I will be there."

"Ok, but it doesn't make it any easier," I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"And one more thing, I love you, never forget that, never." His eyes smoldered with love and honesty, it was like I was looking into his soul, into his heart. My breath caught in my throat at his expression, one of pure

devotion and true love.

"I won't," I breathed as I stood on my tip toes to touch my lips to his. I broke the kiss and went to open the door and get this over with, I hated goodbyes even if were only for a short time. I saw a white flash in front of

me and the door was opened. It figures he wouldn't let me open just one door, I looked back to seem him smirking and giving me an all too look. I rolled my eyes and slowly stepped into the room. I heard the

mirror close behind me and I went over to my wardrobe to change. Just as I was about to undress I remembered that the mirror was a see through door, Edward was too much of a gentleman to do that to me, still... I

walked over to my bed picking up one of the sheets and draping it across the mirror just in case. I changed into a midnight blue gown_(Picture in my profile)_ and went over to the mirror to remove the cloth and check my appearance. I stood in

front of the mirror and twirled around. Admiring the dress, as I did I could have sworn I heard Edward's musical voice saying "Beautiful as always," I blushed and made my way to the door unlocked it and walked out. I

made it about two feet before I ran into something hard and grabbed onto it to stop myself from falling.

"Easy there Bells you might just fall," boomed Jacob. I glanced up to see him smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks Jake, what's wrong you seem tired,"

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just up all night looking for someone it seems as though she stood me up for dinner and disappeared for half the day." he said looking as if he smelt something terrible. I wonder if

vampires... I shuddered at the word, smelt the same to werewolves as they did to vampires. Judging by Jake's expression I take that as a yes.

"So where were you?," he said pulling me out of my thoughts. What should I tell him? Oh I was just out with my teacher who happens to be a vampire and not to mention my soon to be husband. Good thinking

Bella.

"Ummmm... I had a music lesson with my...teacher. I told you that he was very strict, the lesson went for much longer than expected," I said making it up as I went.

"Bells, have you ever met this teacher of yours?,"he asked.

"Yes I was with him last night, as I told you before why?" What did he mean by this...

"I don't want you to see him anymore Bells. You shouldn't talk to him either, I don't like this," he seemed angry I heard a muffled growl from above me. What?! What gave him the right to say this, he can't control me! I

love Edward and nothing he said was going to keep me from him! Besides what does he care, he left me alone for years and now he shows up expecting me to obey him... well I never!

"Jacob! I thank you for your concern but it is not your place to decide such things," I practically yelled in his face. He looked shocked at my words and I saw him look at the ground like a scolded puppy, oh the irony of it

all. His expression quickly changed to a determined one as he grabbed my hand roughly and jerked me forward. I struggled against him but he just pulled me closer.

"Of course it's my concern, it has always been my concern," he said through clenched teeth. I watched him now terrified, he was scaring me more than Edward ever had. He noticed this and relaxed slighty but kept his

grip on my wrist firm.

"Bells," he eyes softened. "I- I love you, I have ever since we were kids and I need you to trust me when I say that this _teacher_" he spat out the word. "is bad news." he finished as he leaned closer to me. Realizing

what his intentions were I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I gave up and decided to give him what he wanted, I felt his warm lips collide with mine and try to force a reaction out of my still ones. When he finally

pulled away he had a smug smile on his face, his eyes closed. This made me absolutely furious you can't just go around kissing engaged people! I smiled mischievously at him as I drew back my fist and punched him

square in the jaw. _CRUNCH_ I heard it before I felt it. I screamed and clutched my hand to my chest, he broke my hand! Hearing my screams he opened his eyes and looked horrified.

"Bells, what did you do that for?," he asked perfectly unharmed.

"Jacob Black, I am ENGAGED! How dare you kiss me!" I screeched still in pain.

"E-enggaged," he stuttered finally releasing my wrist. I took this opportunity to run back to my dressing room, I slammed the door and locked it. I sank to the floor crying and clutching my broken hand to my chest.

Why Jacob? Why?


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! Well I'd like to answer some questions...I totally agree that the beginning was rushed but I guess when I was reading it I connected it too much to my life. My best guy friend was always there for me and I never noticed him I always went after another guy. Finally he told me that he loved me and it made me realize that had felt the same way all along...So that's where all that came from. I will slow it down more and put in more detail but seeing as this is my first writing ever it's difficult and I would LOVE advice!_

_I sadly do not own Twilight or Phantom of the Opera and I believe that it is cruel to be reminded of this every chapter I write..._

It wasn't too long before I felt two cold arms snake around my waist and pull me into his lap. I gazed up through blurry tears to see Edward staring intently at my now crippled hand with a mix of worry and absolute fury.

Was he mad at me for letting Jacob kiss me? This only made me cry harder staining Edward's shirt and cloak, but to my surprise instead of pushing me away he held me closer and brushed tears away with his thumb.

"Shhhh love, it's alright, shhhh," he cooed into my hair. He held me for a little while longer rocking me back and forth whispering reassurances into my hair and gently kissing my hand. His cold lips felt amazing against my

burning hand. He waited until I had almost completely calmed down before he asked the question I had been dreading.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I was watching but I had some...business to attend to." he said his voice wracked with regret. "What exactly happened, and how did you hurt your hand?" his normally glowing eyes looked saddened

as though he believed this was all his fault.

"Edward please, don't blame this on yourself. It's my fault, after all I was the one who punched Jacob," I said gaining back some of my composure. Now that I think of it that was extremely unlady-like of me but what else

was I suppose to do he did something I didn't like and I wanted to let him know that.

"You what? Bella, not that I object, but this isn't like you what could Jacob possibly done to upset you so much? I thought you and him were quite fond of each other," he uttered the last part with a low growl he had

tried to conceal and failed. If he was so upset about Jacob and I being friends then what would he say if he knew that I had let him kiss me? I felt disgusted at myself how could I do this to him?

"H-he kissed m-me. S-so I h-hit him.," I stuttered fearing the fury that was about to be unleashed. I felt him physically tense at my words and I saw his jaw clench out of the corner of my eye. But the fury never came , he

sighed, lifted me off his lap placed me gently on my bed careful not to touch my broken hand. He walked slowly over to the other side of my room and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I

waited in silence for his reaction, but there was something I had to say.

"Edward I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have let him, you have every right to be angry with me." by the time I was finished I was shaking with fear. I was not afraid of Edward, but more afraid that I had lost the only man

that I had ever loved. It's funny how a couple of days ago I had thought of him as nothing more than a teacher, but after meeting him in person and discovering his true feelings, I had also uncovered my own. And now I

was going to lose it all just because I wasn't strong enough to stop Jacob. With all these thoughts racing through my head I didn't even realize that I had begun crying again until I felt the bed sink in with added weight

and myself being pulled into his embrace.

"Bella, I could never be angry at you, I love you." he said kissing my hair. "It's not your fault, that filthy _dog _doesn't know his place and next time he steps out of it I would be glad to remind him of it. Not that there is

going to be a next time but if there were let me handle it," he said through clenched teeth, but he smiled at the last part. He must have realized that his anger was not helping anything and calmed down once more. I

didn't know what to say I thought he was angry at me but in reality he was mad at Jacob, and mad at himself as if he had allowed this to happen. Well it looks as if we're both inclined to overreaction in our own way. I

finally replied by pressing my lips to his for a brief moment, then leaning against his chest sighing in contentment. That was until I dropped my right hand and a bolt of pain shot through my hand making me cry out in pain

and brought it back up to my chest.

"Bella! I completely forgot about your hand, we have to get you to a doctor immediately," he sounded frustrated at himself...again. No! not the hospital it's bad enough I fall all the time during ballet practice, after all

these years I has learned to take care of those injures myself, but never a broken bone. There's no way I'm going to the hospital, besides what will they think of Edward's mask? After all it isn't exactly normal for a

person to wear a mask all the time. Why does he wear it...I'll have to ask him that later but for now...

"I hate hospitals, there's no way I'm going there and plus blood makes me sick,"

"Who said anything about going to a hospital?," he said with my favorite crooked smile. Funny how I had only known him in person for a couple of days and I already had a favorite smile. I guess love works in mysterious

ways. Anyway...

"What do you mean no hospital there's not any doctors unless they work there," I asked slightly confused. His eyes lit up and he chuckled lightly and replied.

"Bella, love, I think it is time you met my family."

_Sorry about the shorter chapter, I know Isaid I wasn't going to rush but I needed to get this part out of the way before I started on the harder chapter. Chapter 6 is going to be long...very long! So it is going to take a while to update. Love, always and forever Old-fashionedRomantic298.  
_


End file.
